


it’s 3 am and I’m still in the library studying for finals and I’m losing my grip on reality and I think I just saw a ghost

by acornsandarrows



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornsandarrows/pseuds/acornsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Newt have a series of run in's.<br/>/<br/>A loud shriek pierced the stillness of the library, shattering the grey silence of the early morning. Newt jumped, hit their knee on the table in front of them, and swore quietly. As far as they’d known, they were the only person in the library, but apparently not.<br/>/</p>
            </blockquote>





	it’s 3 am and I’m still in the library studying for finals and I’m losing my grip on reality and I think I just saw a ghost

**Author's Note:**

> edited by the rightful ruler of the universe tac

A loud shriek pierced the stillness of the library, shattering the grey silence of the early morning. Newt jumped, hit their knee on the table in front of them, and swore quietly. As far as they’d known, they were the only person in the library, but apparently not.

They stood, bones cracking satisfyingly, and made their way through the deserted library until they saw someone hunched over a table towards the back of the room. The table was littered with Styrofoam coffee cups and sheets of paper, and the guy was shivering like a leaf. Newt crossed to him and tapped his shoulder cautiously. The guy turned with a strange roar, brandishing a physics text book and yet another cup of coffee. Newt backed away from him, hit a desk and fell over.

“Oh my god,” the guy said, “oh my god I thought you were a ghost, man, I’m so sorry.”

He hastily put down his book and cup, then offered Newt a hand, pulling them up.

“You thought I was a ghost?”

He shrugged sheepishly.

“I thought I heard something moaning before. And there was that thunderstorm around one thirty? Creepy stuff.”

“Uhuh.” Newt watched him continue to shake slightly. “How many of those buggin’ coffees have you had?”

“Probably too many,” he said. “Would you mind helping me take my stuff back to my dorm room?”

//        

The rain spat down, forming large puddles on the concrete ground, and Thomas sighed.

“Bloody pouring out there,” came a voice next to him, and he jumped, spinning around and slipping on the wet ground. An arm shot out and caught his wrist, pulling him back underneath the awning.

“Thanks,” he said, clutching his backpack protectively, “My final paper’s in here.”

“Not a problem. You’re one right graceful bugger, aren’t you?”

“Haha,” Thomas said sarcastically, then frowned. “Hey, aren’t you the guy from the library?”

“Not a guy,” they said, smiling slightly, “but yes.”

“Did I ever thank you for that? I mean I think I did but after around two o’clock things got a little surreal.”

“I could tell. You didn’t, though; you kind of just fell asleep on your couch.”

“Oh. Well, thanks for that.”

“You’re welcome. Name’s Newt by the way.”

“Thomas.”

They shook hands, then both turned back to the downpour surrounding them.

“Man, normally I love the rain, but at the moment it’s just annoying.”

Newt glanced down at their watch, and groaned. “It’s nine. I’m starvin’. You think they’d deliver a pizza to us?”

“Dunno.” Thomas looked around, shrugged, and sat down on the ground. He patted the concrete next to him, and Newt raised an eyebrow.

“Isn’t it wet?”

“Nah. Just damp.”

“Alright.” Newt sat next to him, folding their arms around their legs. “So, Tommy, I’m just gonna get the bloody obvious question out of the way. What are you studyin’?”

“Physics,” Thomas said, patting his backpack again. “Got here on a scholarship.”

“What?”

“Hey, don’t look so surprised. I’m really smart.”

“All evidence points to the buggin’ contrary,” Newt mumbled, and Thomas laughed.

“You can talk, you’re the one who got stuck here with me. Alright, your turn. What are you studying?”

“Biology. Mainly botany.”

“Like plants, huh?”

“Love ‘em.”

“If you had any plants on you we could burn them and make ourselves a nice fire.”

“You have a bloody interesting way of thinking.”

Thomas shivered, rubbing his arms.

“If I catch a cold, I’m blaming your lack of flammable plants at hand.”

“I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to live with myself.”

“Y’know, I really could go for that pizza.”

//   

Newt’s nose felt tender and red as they walked from their dorm room to the communal kitchen. _Buggin’ rain,_ they scowled to themself. The light in the kitchen was already on when they entered. They pulled the door closed behind them and turned to see a mess of flour and chocolate chips. There was an exceedingly loud sneeze, and a cloud of flour floated into the air.

“Hello?” Newt said irritably. “Who’s there?”

“Hi!” Thomas’ head popped up. He was covered heat to foot in flour. “Oh, Newt, hey! I’m making cookies. Couldn’t sleep. Cold. You?”

“Your sleeping schedule sure is wacked to hell, huh, Tommy,” Newt said, pushing through to the fridge. “I just wanted some tea. Got a cold, too.”

Thomas sneezed again, and grinned.

“You like chocolate chips?”

//

There was a soft knock on Thomas’ door. He pulled it open to see Newt, clearly in their pyjamas, holding a large pillow and looking distinctly embarrassed.

“Hey, Tommy. My roommate’s boyfriend is over, would you mind if I, uh…”

“Say no more.” Thomas stood back, ushering Newt inside. “Just checking, though, I only have one bed, so are you ok with sharing?”

Newt shrugged.

“As long as you don’t steal my pillow.”

“Please, my pillow is so much better than yours. What is that limp thing? Where’s the fluff?”

“Just lead the way ya buggin’ idiot.”

Thomas grinned, walking over to the bedroom. Newt paused in the doorway, looking at Thomas’ ‘Thomas the tank engine’ bed clothes.

“Nice duvet.”

“Oh, yeah. That’s my sister’s idea of an ironic birthday present.”

“Give your sister my bloody congratulations.”

“You’re such a wit.”

Thomas slid into the bed, then lifted up the corner of the duvet and glanced up at Newt.

“Care to join me?” he said. Newt threw their pillow at Thomas’ face, then clambered into the bed.

“Why are your feet so cold?” Thomas whined.

“Why is your whole apartment so buggin’ cold? I can practically see my breath.”

“Oh, yeah. Heating’s out. Convenient huh?”

“Swell.”

“Why, are you feeling chilly? I know just the cure,” Thomas grinned. “CPR.”

“What?” Newt sat up, looking at Thomas. “CPR isn’t for cold weather you—”

They were cut off as Thomas pressed his lips against theirs. 


End file.
